Lily's 4th year
by ProngsJP2002
Summary: Lily's love life.
1. Default Chapter

Lily's 4th year  
  
Lily Evans was in her 4th year at Hogwarts. She was working hard, trying to get prefect the next year, when she started to fall for him. He had black hair and dark eyes, and that kind of hurt look that you could only see if you looked closely. He was shy, and when people tried to talk to him, he would just be mean, but it was just a front. Just a front so people wouldn't find out the real him. He was somewhat of a teacher's pet, for the same reason. People aren't friends with people who would tell on them for any slight rule they broke. Sereves Snape came from a bad family. They were dysfunctional. He had told her many of his family problems. It didn't sound good. But he wasn't worrying so much about them now because he was at Hogwarts, with Lily, and without them.  
  
At first she had hung out with him because she felt sorry for him, but she really grew to like him-and love him. He was, after all- kinda cute. It wasn't until afterwards she found out some of the things about him weren't true.  
  
He grew the courage to ask her out one day when he overheard her and her friends talking. "Lily! One said, "Why don't YOU just ask him out? We all KNOW you like him!" "I know, but I want HIM to ask. I might be getting him wrong anyway" So, that night after dinner, Sereves asked to talk to Lily outside the castle- they talked- and they sort-of asked each other out.  
  
But Snape wasn't the same person she thought he was. He started getting her to go further- further then she really wanted to go- and she would have broken up with him, but she kept rationalizing reasons not to. ' What if he's to hurt by it?' 'What if I change my mind after it's too late?' What if…'  
  
It had started with flirting-but led to more, until one day- the question came.  
  
"Lily, Do you want to go all the way?"  
  
"Sereves, I- I really don't know. What if I get pregnant? What if we get caught? Where would we do it at? I'm sorry, Sereves, I can't."  
  
"It's alright Love, I still love you. If you change your mind, tell me, and together we can find answers to those questions, but for now we won't worry about it."  
  
He gave her a hug and a kiss and they went off to bed. 


	2. Lilyleft alone

But Severus didn't listen. Lily was starting to have troubles with her family (her sister wasn't speaking to her- she hadn't since she found out she was a witch. But unfortunately she knew about Lily and Snape and had told their parents when she caught the two of them snogging when they were home for Christmas. So now her parents were getting on her about it, and there was so much work to do in preparation for 5th year... it was all too much for her and she found that when she was with Snape, she didn't think about all that. He was like a drug she was addicted to. But the problem was he said he'd ask her again and the time had come when he asked her again to sleep with him. She didn't know what to say this time. Before he gave her a chance to think, or to answer, he took her to the forbidden forest. And things just got worse from there. Just as soon as he'd started, he heard something- a twig snapping nearby. Afraid it was the groundskeeper, Snape jumped up, got dressed, and hurried off into the night. He told her it would be better if they split up, to be less suspicious. He'd come get here when it was safe. Lily got everything together and waited for him to come back. But he never did, and she fell asleep in the forest, lying on the ground in a heap. 


	3. my toerag in shining armour

In the middle of the night, Lily awoke to hear voices coming from just outside the forest. Still groggy and not quite sure what was going on, she called out, thinking Severus had come back for her. But it wasn't Severus's voice she heard. It was the voice of James Potter, and his sidekick Sirius. They were out at midnight doing who knows what (none really knew what those two were ever up to, pretty much all anyone knew was that whatever they were up to it could land them in the headmaster's office without a second thought, if anyone ever found out.). And lily and James hadn't always been the nicest the could have been to each other- they were always competing to be highest of the class- James because it just came easy to him, Lily because she worked hard.) But he went after her anyway, because that's the kind of person he was. He found her with dirt on her face, twigs in her hair, and leaves on her clothes. She was scratched up pretty badly, and starting to bleed from what looked like a rock imbedded in her head. He called out to Sirius and knowing Lily wouldn't want to be seen like this told him to stay where he was. First he had to clean her up a bit. He took of his robes to reveal jeans and a T-shirt (typical) and used the cloth to wipe the dirt off her face. As he examined the cut and took the twigs out of her hair they talked. James wanted to know what had happened to her.

Lily Gratefully tells him "Thank you James. I was out with Severus.'

"Severus?" James scoffs.

"James, you don't understand. You don't know Severus like I do. Severus has been there for me, through it all. We have been friends since we were 9 or 10. He helped me see who I really was-a witch. And he needs me. He doesn't come from a happy, loving family like you James. His parents are always fighting. And They're very poor-they don't even have the money to buy him decent muggle clothing. His fathers always angry, always yelling at him, and everyone else. He doesn't have any real friends. He needs me. I understand him. We grew up in the same neighborhood. He's met my sister, he understands how frustrating she is sometimes. I care about him a great deal, James. "

"How could you possibly have feelings for that git? She saw fire in James's eyes. "I'm going to get that git if it's the last thing I do!" and he pounded his fist in his hand You know he's aspiring to be a death eater. You can tell a lot about a person by the company they keep-and what with him always hanging out with Muliciber and Avery…"

James didn't get a chance to continue before Lily interjected with "So your going to judge him by his friends? What are you trying to say about me then? I hang out with him. Does that make me a git? You are such an insensitive toerag James! Good night!"

"But Lily…"

"Good bye James! I knew I shouldn't have even tried to explain it to you!

Sirius heard all the yelling and came back over.

"What was that all about? He asked. "

When Sirius heard what Snape had done, he was angry as well but knew that they couldn't do anything about it right then.


End file.
